


Just My Luck

by skiiish367



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is precious, M/M, Multi, Protective Keith (Voltron), Rich Keith, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), poor lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiiish367/pseuds/skiiish367
Summary: In which Lance accidentally becomes a maid, but swears to be the best fucking maid this world has ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Shit shit shit!_ ” Lance muttered running down foreign streets of Voltron, his little brother following not too far behind. He was late. He was going to be late for his interview, and fuck, he could _NOT_ afford to let this one pass by.

“Language,” came a small snarky voice from behind him back.

“Not now, Leo,” Lance replied slightly annoyed, “We don’t have the time. Just keep running. We have to get you to school, and then I have to get to my interview!”

“I’ll tell mama.”

Lance gave him a look of betrayal. “You will do no such thing!”

“I-I so will!”

“Will not!”

“Will too!!”

Lance came to a stop, glaring at the red light in front of him. Fucking cars. Fucking traffic. It wasn’t him. This city just hated him. It liked to toy with him, and then laugh at his pitiful state. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the light to turn green, and for that white man to show up on the street lights.

Lance looked down to see his little brother, gripping his knees, panting, and sweat dripping down neck. He could tell that Leo was tired, but knowing the 8 year old, he’d rather die than ask for help. Lance let out a sigh.

The red hand turned into a walking white man, and they broke into a run. Lance slowed down a little, trying to keep up with his brother’s small strides. Just as they reached the other side of the road, Lance scooped the eight-year old in his arms, and broke out into a pull on sprint.

“HEY!!” Leo yelped. “LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN! NOW!”

Lance gave his brother a wide grin. “ _Nope,_ ” he said, letting out a popping sound at the end.

Leo glared, and boy if looks could kill, Lance sweared he’d be in hell by now. “Let me down! I can run on my own!! I’LL TELL MAMA!!”

“Oh my god. Shut up for a moment, Leo. You’re going to make it seem like I’m kidnapping you,” Lance exasperated, already taking in some of the looks some people were giving him.

The boy huffed in his arms, and pouted. Which would’ve been awfully cute, if it hadn’t been for the the fact he was already running 10 minutes late, and he still had to get Leo to school.

“Fuck.”

“ _Language._ ”

“Shut up!”

 

_-o-_

 

_“Yes yes, Mama. I dropped him off–yes..No–MAMA!!”_ Lance yelled into the phone, rushing for his interview moving around the other pedestrians.

_“No, Mama. I am fine. I just have to get this job–YES Mama, I already know I’m late!! You’re not helping!!”_

_“Yes, I know where I’m going.”_

_“No...I’m not lost. That was ONE time!!”_ Lance panted, dodging a pole that he almost run into. _“And yes, I’ll pick up Leo, and Alvaro. Yeah...I can drop off grandma at her–WAIT! GRANDMA IS DOING ZUMBA!!”_

_“Ok ok...I’ll drop her off at her zumba class. I won’t forget!”_

_“Yes...I’ll eat something.”_

_“No...I won’t talk to shady people.”_

_“I’m not doing drugs!! I’m going on an interview!”_

_“Yeah, I’ll tell Hunk you need him. I’ll bring Pidge just incase.”_

_“Don’t worry, nothing will happen to your prettiest son~”_

_“I love you too, Mama.”_

_“Take care. And don’t forget to take your pills! Ok yes bye..bye–yes..love you too...bye.”_

Lance fumbled with the phone in his hands, turning the call off. He took a swift turn around the corner of the foreign street. He was not yet completely familiar with the streets, and that was not the best thing.

The only places he’d really knew his way to, was his house, his siblings schools, the Medicentre, Superstore, Walmart, Altean cafe, and his Grandma’s fucking _zumba_ class. Which he was _grateful_ for, because his interview was close to the area. M _aybe this city didn’t hate him so much after all–_

“Oof!” Lance yelped, falling back as a body rammed into him. He fell back, the phone slipping from his finger shattering onto the ground, and his palms scratching against the rough surface.

“Watch where you are are going, Freak!” and Lance snapped his head up, coming face to face by far the palest man Lance had ever laid his eyes on. Jet black hair cut into a 90’s mullet. He wore expensive clothes. High, leather boots. Fingerless gloves. A tight black tee donned with red blazer and a scowl tattooed onto his face, with a glare to compliment the look.

_‘If you can’t say something nice, don’t say anything at all,’_ his mother used to tell him, though he’s sure just about every mom tells that to their kids. Why was he remember this now of all times? Because the man before him was rich. Filthy rich, and arguing with a Richie was a mistake even the dumbest of his kind wouldn’t dare make.

Lance bit his tongue, instead scrambling to pick up his phone. Shattered, and broken. Barely hanging on. He clapped at the screen, hitting the home screen, and power button a couple times trying to get the phone to start again, but in no avail.“Blue... _my poor blue_...” he mumbled, cradling his phone.

“Don’t ignore me!” the raven scowled.

Lance glared back biting his tongue, trying to keep himself from saying a word. He gripped the broken phone into the safety of his burning hand, and moved to get around the raven. The other blocked his way, and Lance raised an eyebrow annoyed.

“Apologize.”

Lance gaped, his control slipping from his tongue. “ _Apologize?!_ If anything, _you_ should be the one to apologize!” he snapped, mind flashing back to the image of his shattered phone.

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” the raven grumbled, placing his hands in the pockets of his pants.

“ _Fuck you!_ ” Lance retorted, not really having any good comebacks at the tip of his tongue.

Mullet-head raised an eyebrow. “How dare you! Do you know who I am?”

“You are a selfish, ignorant, and spoiled Mullet!!”

“Apologize _now!_ ”

“Why should I apologize?! It was your fault!”

“You bumped into me!”

“No,  _You_ bumped into _me!”_ Lance defended.

“How dare you accuse me of such false accusations!”

The raven clenched his jaw, hands curling up into fists. Lance returned his hateful gaze, trying once again to get around the raven. He was stopped again, only this time by a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to yell at the Mullet, but his voice faltered when he came to face a tall broad man towering over him.

Mullet-head stood beside the tall man with a mocking smirk dancing on his face, and Lance wanted nothing more than to swing a good sucker at his smug face.

“Excuse me,” the man gripping his shoulder spoke, with an awfully sweet voice and Lance gulped. Was this the Mullet’s bodyguard?

Lance’s mind danced back to the tales his older brother would tell him about the Richies. How they caught innocent, naice kids like them, and then had their butler skin them, and cook them nicely. Lance let out an involuntary shudder, his gaze meeting with the taller man’s dark grey eyes. Fuck. He was going to be served on a silver platter along with rich people wine.

What Lance was about to do was absolutely justified.

It was for the sake of his survival. He couldn’t die yet. He still had a whole another decade left to live. He still had to finish his bucket list, and take grandma to her zumba class. Oh god... _who would take his grandma to zumba without him?!_

He couldn’t afford to die. Not yet.

Lance tried to calm his nerves, and looked at the bodyguard with a determined look, his lip quivering. _‘On Three,’_ Lance told himself.

_...One..._

_...Two..._

_Three–_ and Lance swung his fist, feeling the slightest bit satisfied as it came in contact with the bodyguard's face. The hand from his shoulder fell in shock as the white haired man looked to ground. Before the other had the chance to recover, Lance mumbled a quick _‘sorry,’_ and sprinted off on the opposite direction

He ran. Sprinted past the mass of people crowding the walk paths, and around the corner. He didn’t dare look back.

Lance was royally fucked.

 

-o-

 

Lance burst in through the door, breathing heavy, and sweat dripping from his chin. His shirt no-doubt covered with sweat stains. He wrinkled his nose, leaning against the wall to catch his breath, and sniffed at his shirt. It reeked.

He wheezed in another sharp breath, and turned to take a good look at the inside of the building. Men and women were lined up in an orderly manner. They were dressed in the finest of silks, and suits. Dress shoes neatly polished, and hair curled perfectly. They stood tall, hands folded in front of them, and with a slight respectful bow of the head to whom he guessed was the manager. She was staring straight at him with a distraught look.

Lance blinked.

The manager blinked back.

“Ah!” Lance started, stumbling over his words a little. He wiped his stinging hands on the hem of his jeans before walking over to the manager, and holding out a hand. “So sorry I’m late! I’m Lance, can’t believe made such a beautiful lady as yourself wait for so long.”

Lance grinned widely, waiting for the woman to shake his hand. No such thing happened though. He waved his hand and scoffed playfully. It would make sense if this lady didn’t want to shake his hand. Hell, at the moment even he wouldn’t want to shake his own hand.

The manager gave him a quizling look. She had white hair, pulled up into a high bun, with pins adorned with gems to keep it in place. The blue dress fitted her nicely. Both modest and fancy. Long silver earrings hung softly, framing her tanned round face. In all, she was beautiful, and Lance had never felt more out of place.

“Quiz Knack, you look–”

Lance gave a small grin, and raised an eyebrow. _“I look?”_

“You look horrid! And what is up with your clothes. It’s _hideous!!”_ the manager exclaimed, taking a step back in sheer horror.

Great.

Just fucking great.

Lance could already tell he was going to fail this interview. “Ouch!” he exaggerated, placing a hand to his chest. The white haired woman only looked at him with bewilderment, as though she were seeing a whole new species that had not yet been discovered.

“ _What_ are you?” she spoke with narrowed eyes, as she eyed him from head to toe.

“ _Eh?_ ” Lance said confused. “Well, the names Lance! Lance McClain~ I’m sure you’ve heard of me! Sharp shooter of Voltron. And what might your name be, beautiful?” Lance laughed at his own joke. It was an inside joke between Hunk and himself. When he thought about, even Lance himself didn’t get the humour to the joke, but it made him and Hunk crack up the same.

The woman cringed at his poor attempts to flirt. It wasn’t so much for flirting, just to lighten up the mood a little. Something to make the atmosphere less...suffocating. “Well Mr. McClain, I am Princess Allura of Altea, the trusted guardian of the paladins!” she said, raising her chin up a tad bit, and straightening her back with pride.

“P-princess?” Lance asked dumbfoundedly. “What?”

Allura gave him an odd look. “You do not know?”

“Know what?”

Allura gave a small gasp, before shaking her head softly. “Why are you here?”

“Here for an the interview. For the job? This _is_ an interview for the job, right?” Lance questioned, looking around the fancy setup and the ballroom type clothes everyone seemed to be wearing. Clothes that probably cost more than his monthly salary. Was he even in the right place?

Allura nodded. “You are 20 minutes late,” she pointed out, already looking displeased with his very presence.

“Little bro lost his backpack. Took an hour to find it. He’d dumped it in the dumpster behind our house. Thought he could get away with going to school, but unlucky for him,” Lance grinned patting himself in the chest proudly, “his older brother climbed into that filthy dumpster, and pulled out that backpack. Now he has to go to school with a smelly-ass school bag. That ought to teach him a lesson.”

Allura wrinkled her nose in disgust, and took a wary step back. Shit. That was probably not the best thing to say for making first impressions. “I don’t know–”

Lance rushed in to fix his mistake. “I know I was late, and that really is no excuse, but please give me a chance to prove myself! I really need this job! Give me a chance, Princess! I won’t disappoint.”

He saw the white haired woman ponder over it, rubbing a hand to her forehead. She looked over to him, and he dropped to his knees, eyes looking up at the princess hopefully. Allura sighed, and Lance knew he’d won. “Fine, but you’ve already missed the first task, and unless you exceed in the other tasks, I’m afraid there won’t be a spot for you.”

Lance beamed at her words, and rushed over to hug the princess. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _sooooo_ much!!!”

Allura pulled away from Lance as though been shocked by electricity. “Have you no manners?”

“Eh?” Lance didn’t understand. Were hugs not something they did? The richies? He apologized either way, not seeing the point to a meaningless argument. “Sorry Princess.”

The princess huffed, cheeks coloured a pale red “I’ll let it slide this once, now get into line. We do not have time to waste.

“ _Yes, ma’am!_ ” Lance gave a small salute, moving in to join the others in the line. He felt off, and out of place. There he was, wearing worn out old jeans, sweaty baseball tee, and a green jacket, and there was the rest of the ones wanting to get the job. All dressed fancy and professional, making Lance feel just the tiniest bit jealous, and insecure.

But like his mother had said, _‘Never give up!’_ he wasn’t going to go down without a fight. If his grandma could do zumba, then he sure as hell could get this job.

 

-o-

 

Lance was confused. Very very confused. The task was to cook a meal. A full course meal, and Lance had no fucking idea what to do with the amount of ingredients being given to him. It was an entire fridge full, with at least four of his pantries stacked together. Did they really need this much food to make one meal?

Was this task even necessary? He was applying for a job as a part-time mechanic. How was making food a necessary requirement?

He sighed, reaching out for the only ingredients that looked familiar to him. Eggs, sugar, vanilla, and milk. A whole lotta milk. Flan it is!

Making flan was not as hard as he’d thought. Hunk had taught him how to cook, especially since he now also had to help him mother cook for the family. He preheat the oven, and in a medium sized pan began melting the sugar until it was a creamy golden brown. He carefully poured it into a round mold, and set work to the egg mixture.

When everything was in the mold, he covered it in tinfoil, and shoved the mold into the oven.

Was that enough? Lance whipped his head around, looking at the other applicants working diligently on their dishes. Did he mention _dishes_..and not dish?

Since when were job interviews this hard?

Sighing, lance set back to work, preparing yet another dish. An old family recipe., consisting of rice, chicken mixed in with a puree of vegetables, and lentils. Turning the vegetables into a puree was really the only way to get his siblings to eat their greens.

Determined, he turned on the stove, slicing the ingredients, shoving some into the blender, the others into the pot on the stove. He was going to make the best dish he’d ever made, and the princess was going to fucking _love_ it.

Lance failed to notice the girl from the corner of his eye reaching out towards the oven.

 

-o-

 

Lance was horrified. His flan....it was burnt to black. That shouldn’t be possible. He’s made this dish over a hundred time. There’s no way such little time in the oven would burn it this bad. Lance turned his attention to the temperature of the over. It was too high...he didn’t remember putting it that high. Growling a bit, he glared at the oven, and his dish.

Somebody had tampered with his oven. Somebody had wanted him to lose. Somebody had cheated, and that was plain dirty.

He was brooding near the oven, and that’s when it hit him. If he was here now...then whoever did this would be going after his next dish.

Lance whipped around, rushing back to his station, seeing a girl dressed in a pale blue dress coming up to her knees, with an apron tied around it. Why would Richies wear such fancy clothes to an interview for becoming a part-time mechanic...hell, why would they want to become a part-time mechanic? Weren’t Richies supposed to be sitting in their room, getting breakfast served in bed like spoiled, little, rich brats?

Lance shook his head, getting back to the matter in hand. He gaped as the girl began to pour a box salt into his dish. “HEY!! HEY!” he yelled, getting the attention of a few other applicants as he rushed over to the girl. _“What are you doing?!”_

The girl yelped, jumping up slightly, and knocking the pot over in the process. His eyes widened, as the pot began to tip over.

The girl really didn’t deserve it. If anything, it would’ve been karma. She would have it coming, but then again, Lance would never be able to live with himself knowing he let someone get hurt, even though he could’ve prevented it.

With slight irritation, he lunged forward, pushing the girl out of the way, and hissing as the hot contents in the pot, poured onto his skin, burning his hands, and feet. Some falling on the upper side of his left thigh, and the rest splattering onto the ground.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he could make out the blurry figure of the girl in blue running away, returning back to her station.

“Lance! What happened? Are you ok?”

Princess Allura. Gods, her voice sounded like an angel from behind him. He wiped his slever over his damp eyes, and stood up greeting the princess with a bright smile. His scalding hands shoved behind his back. “I’m fine, Princess. Why? _Worried?_ ” Lance wiggled his eyebrows in a poor attempt to flirt.

Allura frowned, and looked over the mess on the ground. “Your dish...”

“..sorry princess, the pot slipped from my fingers.”

“Do you have anything else prepared?”

Lance’s mind danced back to the burnt mess of his flan, and cringed slightly. “Sorry princess...I-I don’t...”

A grimace crawled to her face. “You don’t have time to–”

“I know,” Lance said, already getting the gist of what Allura was saying. He watched the princess walk away, and looked at the timer on the clock. Still 15 minutes to go.

And he _wasn’t_ going to give up.

 

-o-

 

Lance had failed his first task, and did pretty ok on his second. Which was sewing. Don’t get him wrong, Lance was amazing at sewing. With his brothers and sisters coming home with ripped jeans and t-shirts everyday, he’d gotten far more practice than he needed.

Lance didn’t exceed in his second task, but he didn’t do good either. He just hadn’t finished on time. He got busy helping another male applicant who’d cut himself during the cooking task, and couldn’t even hold a needle properly. He’d started the needle work for the other, and then helped his get the fundamentals down. By the time, Lance got to his own work, there wasn’t enough time.

He’d sewed intricate patterns into the black shirt he was given. More childish than mature. It was a small red lion, plated into the top right corner of the shirt. Lance thought it was cute, Allura figured otherwise.

“That’s a lion–”

“Yup!” Lance beamed, feeling rather proud of himself.

Allura sighed. “It’s not...bad per say, but you still have 4 other shirts to sew.”

Lance shifted his gaze to the pile of shirts beside him, and pouted. He’d failed...again.

 

-o-

 

Failing the third task was truly not Lance’s fault. It was truly a simple task. So simple, it even made him laugh a little.  It was to simple clean up a small room.

The only problem, he didn’t know how to use the cleaning devices they gave him. There some high tech cleaning machines that he didn’t know how to work, and a few stools to get to hard to reach places. But no brooms...or mops.

He tried figuring them out, only to manage to blow up on of them. He could see Allura bury her face into her hands in disappointment, and Lance knew he’d failed.

 

-o-

 

Lance was not going to give up! He needed this job, and if getting this job meant to go on a full 5 km run, then so be it.

Why was this even a task? Since when did you need to do long distance running for an interview. Lance sighed, and continued, ignoring the aching of his calves.

Worst was, he hadn’t known you were supposed bring a change of clothes. And running in worn-out converse and jeans was not the best. Everyone else around him had changed into their ‘gym’ clothes. Or at least as much as work out clothes could be for Richies.

Lance was sure he was going to pass this challenge. He excelled in long distance, and he was already far ahead of everyone else. Other than the slight ache of his calves, and the one tall brunette running alongside him there was no real problem or challenge.

As he ran, a part of him wondered how it was that a mechanic facility could have this much stuff in it. Kitchen. Sewing rooms. Even this whole 400m running track. It seemed a little too surreal.  Confused him to no end, but if it meant getting a job, then so be it.

It was the final lap, and Lance gained up on his speed, trying to keep up with the brunette. She was fast, and seemed better then Lance.

He continued to pick up his pace, counting his steps and breathing as he ran. In for three. _Inhale._ Out for three. _Exhale._ And so on.

She gained a couple meters ahead of him, and Lance scowled slightly. That’s when the brunette stopped suddenly, jumping on one foot, clutching the other in pain. A cramp. He could see her muscle twitching painfully, and make out the small sob she gave. Yet, she continued to limp, trying to jog up to the finish line. Lance passed her, feeling guilt rush through body like cold water.

_C’mon Lance...who cares about her? You can get first place now..and finally pass a task. You could make the job...just leave her behind. It doesn’t matter. You don’t have to worry about her. Lance had maybe only about 200 meters left...half a lap. He could make it...c’mon. C’mon, Lance._

Ah fuck it.

And with that, Lance turned around, heading back for the limping girl. He couldn’t do that. He didn’t deserve to win. This girl was better than him, and should be the victor and not him.

It wasn’t right..didn’t feel right, and Mama always told him to follow his heart, even if it was stupid as fuck.

He came to a slow jog beside the brunette, and grabbed her arm, looping it around his neck. Her brown eyes widened, and stared at Lance with shock. “W-why are y-ou–”

Lance cut her off, wheezing for breath. “C’mon...we have to get to the finish line.”

The brunettes have him a small smile, and together they continued a slow jog to the end line. He frowned slightly as the runners passed him, some giving him a sympathetic look on their way, but he didn’t return any of them. He didn’t need pitty. His mama would be proud of him.

He failed his final task.

 

-o-

 

Lance looked down at the ground with a weak smile as Allura made them all line up. There was chatter among the others in anticipation. Normally, Lance too, would have joined in on the talk, except this time he couldn’t. He knew he wasn’t going to get the job. He’d failed every task.

Allura stood before them, smiling with her chin raised high with pride. “First of all, I’d like to thank all you for showing up this afternoon, and trying your best in all of these tasks. Now, I know it must be hard on all of you, but unfortunately I can only choose one participant out of all fifty of you. I want you all to know to not give up on your hopes and dreams, even if you do not make it this year, you always have the opportunity to try again next year. Never give up.”

Lance snorted. _‘Never give up, my ass.’_ He was never coming back here again.

“I know that every year we choose the one participant that has excelled the most in these tasks. The participant with the most points. However this year, we have made an _exception._ ”

There were mummers among the participants, and Lance wanted nothing more than to shut them up.

“This participant may not have gained the most...points, but they have shown qualities that puts them above every other participant we have this year. Qualities that we are looking for, and that we know will be helpful to our team.”

Lance sighed, stuffing his scalded hands in the depth of his jacket, and turned around to walk away. No point in waiting any longer, and listening to Allura give a whole speech about some rich brat that was actually not a brat, and had good qualities. No point in waiting around if he wasn’t going to make it anyway. Get chosen out of these 50 other participants. Who was he kidding? Hell, he couldn’t even dress properly.

“That participants name is Lance McClain. Please come forth Lance.”

Lance sighed...yes there you go. Some brat called Lance McClain got chosen, and not hi–wait....Lance...Lance McClain....

...that was him...

_HOLY SHIT THAT’S HIM!!!_

Lance whipped around staring wide eyes at a smiling Allura. She beckoned him up next to her, and he gaped. _“Me?!”_

“Yes, _you_ Lance.”

“Oh my god. OH MY GOD!!! _YOU’RE GIVING ME THE JOB?!?!_ ”

“Yes, I am.”

“But..I failed all of my–”

“I know. But there were qualities in you that made you perfect for this job.”

“Oh my god...thank you! Thank you! Thank you _soooo_ much!!!” and with that Lance pulled her into another hug. Lance pulled back quickly. “Oh shit...sorry sorry.”

Allura gave a small strained smile. “It’s ok, Lance. Congratulations on becoming the maid of the Voltron family.”

“...”

“Lance?”

“...sorry. Could you...uhh...repeat that?”

“I said congratulations on becoming a maid for the Voltron family.” Allura repeated, confused.

“Wait,” Lance paused. “So this  _wasn’t_ an interview for becoming a part-time mechanic?”

“No?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Lance. I am positive.”

“So this isn’t 1024 146 st Northwest?”

“Lance...” the princess spoke softly. “This is 1024 146 st _Southwest._ ”

_“Oh fuck.”_

Lance though over it for a moment. He’d definitely missed the other interview now. For the job he was actually going to try for. Instead, he’d become a maid for the Voltron family, which sounded like a rich family’s name, considering the fact that the the city’s name was Voltron. Allura is wearing some expensive ass shit, which can mean that Lance’s salary would probably be high.

It wasn’t that bad. He would still get paid, maybe even more, and he’d gotten a job, something he needed desperately. He could handle being a maid. It couldn’t be much more different than dealing with his siblings at home.

Lance gave a sheepish grin. “I’ll take the job, Princess. Thank you!”

“You deserved it, Lance.”

“ _AWWWW!!_ I _knew_ you’d fall for my charms eventually!!”

Allura snorted. “C’mon let me show you who you are going to serve.”

" _Lead the way, Princess~_ "

 

-o-

 

When Allura said he was going to be serving a rich and good family, this is _not_ what he’d signed up for.

“This is going to be your master...” Allura spoke, but Lance didn’t pay much attention. Instead he looked straight into those ominous violet eyes. Skin tight black shirt,a dark red Blazer along with some leather, high boots. A 90’s mullet, and the palest skin Lance had ever laid his eyes on. Amusement danced in the raven’s eyes, and a smirk crawled up to his pale face. Lance would not serve this piece would shit. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t put up with this spoiled brat. Not again. “...Keith Kogane. You are to serve him.”

 

_“OH HELL NO!!!”_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants Lance.

Lance stare dumbfoundedly at the raven before him. This was his master who was supposedly a part of some rich Voltron family, and Lance had just insulted the raven as though he were talking to his worst enemy. Lance grimaced as their first meeting ran over his head. That’s when Mullet-head started talking, and Lance wanted nothing more than to shove him back into elementary along with his brother Leo.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Freak again.”

“...”

_‘Oh no! Not the Freak!’ Lance thought sarcastically._

“What? Come to apologize? Maybe now that you know who I am, you come back as my chosen maid to beg for my forgiveness?”

“...” _(Apologize? As if.)_

“I mean...I _totally_ get it. It’s not you, it’s just the way your people are. Falling to people’s feet the moment you realize they are rich. Ready to follow around like a sobering dog for a couple dimes. Makes sense, really, I understand.”

“...” _(What is he even on about?)_

“Are you _ignoring_ me?!” the raven spoke, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

“...” _(Congratulations of figuring it out! You want a cookie for that? Maybe a free pass to my grandmother’s zumba class?)_

“How dare you ignore me...even though you now know who I am!”

“...” _(Heh...at first I was just ignoring him because I didn’t know what to say but–)_

“STOP IGNORING ME DAMNIT!!”

“...” _(–now it’s just fun annoying him..)_

“OH MY GOD!!” Mullet exasperated, flailing his arms in the air, and looking more like a 4 year old having a tantrum rather than a so called rich noble heir.

 

Lance turned to Allura shooting her with a defeated look. “I’m supposed to serve _this_ ? _This oversized baby with a temper tantrum?_ ”

“Hey!!” Keith growled. Lance ignored him.

“Lance...” Allura tried, but Lance wasn’t having it.

“No...No Princess,” Lance spoke voice bitter with irritation and fresh from the memory of the end of Blue. “ _Not again!_ I’m not going to let this _Mullet_ win, and think I’m going to serve him!! I mean look at him!! You’re telling me he’s supposed be some rich-noble son of some Voltron family, but his Mullet is a fashion crime itself! _You can’t expect me to work for this guy!!_ ”

“M-mullet?!” Keith stammered slightly annoyed at being ignored.

Lance whipped his head around and glared at the raven. “ _SHUT UP!!_ ”

The raven closed is mouth abruptly, looking shocked at his own actions. Allura’s lip twitched upwards just the tiniest bit, and studied Lance more amused than angry.

“ _YOU!_ You and your _overly-sweet, fake-ass_ _bodyguard_ have done nothing, but ruin my day! What have I ever done to you? Bumped into you once? _My bad_ , did it hurt your ego?”

Keith crossed his arms, and scowled “You punched Shiro, AND you didn’t even apologi–”

“ _–I DIDN’T APOLOGIZE?!_ IF ANYTHING _YOU_ SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO ME!!”

“How dare you! Do you know who I am–”

Lance groaned, cutting the raven off. “I don’t care who you _think_ you are. Let me tell you who _actually_ you are. You...you are a _selfish, ignorant_ brat that needs a fucking wake up call. Just because you are rich does not mean you can prey on us who are not given the same luxuries as you are. Not all of us are handed everything on a silver plate. Some of us have to actually _work_ for what we want. You on the other hand are just another spoiled, rich white kid, that’s selfishly angry at the rest of the world for no reason at all!”

Keith clenched his hands into a fist as though trying to hold himself back from pouncing on Lance there and then. “You know _nothing_ of me,” he hissed.

“ _I know enough._ ”

With that Lance spun around on his heel, ready to leave, only to bump into someone tall, dressed in black. Lance blinked for a moment, before looking up, sweat already forming on the back on his neck.

It was the bodyguard again. Square jaw, jacked arms, jet black hair cut into a buzz cut with the front few strands dyed a silverish white. Sharp, ashy eyes bore into him, studying him with a calculated gaze. The bodyguard gave a small smile, and Lance panicked. He pushed at the other’s body, chucking the only thing he could get his hands on. Which just so happened to be his precious blue phone.

_‘I’m so sorry, Blue. Your sacrifice will not be in vain,’_ he thought, before chucking his phone at the white haired man, whom in return let out a small yelp.

“NOT AGAIN, BIG GUY!! _NOT AGAIN!!_ ” Lance yelled turning and making a run for it. He hadn’t planned on running from the building. It it weren't for the bodyguard, he might just have made a cool exit, but he wasn’t about to let Blue’s sacrifice go to waste.

Lance ran, sprinted as fast as he could out the door, and down the alley, heading for his brother’s school. He was _never_ coming back to this place.

Not again..

 

_-o-_

 

Keith watched the cuban run from Shiro, and out he door, sprinting as though he were running for his life. Keith’s lips had curved up to a small smirk. Hair fell over his eyes in wisps, and Keith stared down at the ground, fists trembling in anger. Fury radiated from his body in waves, causing Allura and Shiro to take a few steps back just for extra measures. Keith was always angry, but an angrier Keith was never a good thing.

“Keith?”

“I want him,” Keith stated.

For a moment, there was pindrop silence in the room. Shiro stopped rubbing his head trying to easy the sting from the previous phone attack, and Allura froze shell-shocked at Keith’s words.

“Eh?!” Allure yelled. “ _W-want?!_ ”

Keith raised his chin, and grinned at the albino. His eyes gleamed violet with mischief and ill-intent. “He was chosen to be my maid, no?”

“Well...yes but...we can’t _force_ someone to accept the job,” Allura tried, but knowing the raven, Keith would probably find some loophole around that fact.

“Now now, _that’s_ where you are wrong. We have the recording of the tasks, yes?” Allura cringed slightly, knowing exactly where this was going. “And If this cuban boy had come to see his _‘Master’_ to be, then he must’ve accepted the job. Am I right, Princess?”

Allura sighed pulling a strand of hair behind her ears. “Yes...but–”

“–no buts! I want him. Besides shouldn’t you be happy I’m _finally_ accepting a maid to help and take care of me?”

Shiro gave Keith a stern look. “ _That’s the problem._ You’ve never accepted a maid. You barely even acknowledge their existence! Half of them go missing without a trace, and the other half are traumatized with their almost death experience with waking you up.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad waking me up...”

“You chucked an alarm clock at their head, and missed them by a millimeter. You threw a _knife_ at the last one.”

“ _That was one time!!_ ” Keith whined.

“One...time?” Shiro asked, daring Keith to argue any further.

Keith pouted, “Anyways...point is, we have a recording of the verbal consent, and I want him as my maid.”

“Keith,” Shiro spoke warily, as though trying to talk to a child. “You can’t–”

“–I won’t accept anyone else!” Keith cut him off.

“Fine...even I want to meet the boy that had to guts to land a hit on me twice. It’d be nice to spar with the cuban when we get to know each other.”

Allura looked at Shiro with disbelief. “He hit you _twice_ , one by chucking his phone at you, and you want to _spar with him?_ ”

Shiro smiled, and tilted his head in slight confusion. “What else would I do?”

“ _Oh my quiznack!_ ”

Keith gave a small chuckle watching the two, before turning his gaze back to the broken blue phone laying scattered on the ground. “Call Pidge, we are going to find out where this Freak lives, and get a copy of the contract along with the recording of him saying yes.”

Allura left the room, and Shiro walked up beside him, placing a cold gloved hand on his shoulder. “I hope you know what you’re doing, _little brother._ ”

Keith gave Shiro a small smile, and walked up to pick up the phone. “Of course I know what I’m doing...I’m going to make this Freak’s life hell,” he mumbled under his breath, careful not to let Shiro hear.

 

_-o-_

 

“Hello?” came a heavy-accented voice of a woman from the other side of the phone, whom Keith guessed was the the cuban’s mother.

“Hello, Mrs. Mcclain,” Keith started. He’d found the cuban’s name and information from Pidge. “This is Keith. Keith Kogane. I’m here to ask you about your son–”

“Oh dear, what has he done this time.” the woman said, sounding slightly distressed. “LEO!! LEO!!! _¿Qué hiciste?!!”_ **_(What did you do?!)_ **

Keith winced pulling the phone away from his ear. “No no ma’am...your son didn’t do anything. Nothing wrong!” Keith tried, hearing the voice of a child start to whine and complain. “Mrs. McClain??”

“Yes yes...Sorry K-k... _name_ boy?”

“Yes...my name is Keith, and I’m looking for someone named Lan–”

“ _Kief?_ ”

“No...Keith.”

“ _Keef._ ”

“Keith.”

“ _Kith._ ”

“Keith.”

“ _Keith._ ”

“Yes.. _Keith._ Now I’m looking for–” Keith started again, only to get interupted by another voice belonging to a child, whom he supposed was Leo from earlier.

“MAMA!  _¿_ Nosotros conseguir un teléfono llamar?– _Si! El llama Keith!_ –Dame, Mama!” **_(We got a phone call?–Yes! His name is Keith!–Give, Mama!)_ **

Keith sighed, as the phone got passed on from the mother to the little boy. " _Kief?_ ” the boy’s voice came, and Keith dropped his head into his hand in annoyance. Was the Freak’s entire family like this?

“Yes. I’m here to–”

“What you want?”

“Can you _please_ hand the phone to your brother,” Keith asked in a honey-covered voice.

“ _Which one?_ ”

Which one? _Shit_...how big was this family? What was the Freak’s name again? ‘Uhhh...starts with an L?”

“Lance o Luis?”

“...”

“Kief?”

Keith rubbed a hand to his forehead, and sighed in annoyance. “Uhhh green jacket...bad attitude..blue phone?”

“OH BLUE!! You mean Lance? You looking for Lance.”

“Yes! Lance...I think..” Keith’s voice moved up an octave, glad he could get through to this family at all.

“Well, Lance is not here.”

Keith almost dropped his phone. “Not here?!”

“You deaf or somethin’ Kief?” Keith growled, and the boy only imitated a growl back. “He’s gone to drop Gran-ma’ off to Zumba class.”

“ _...z-zumba?”_

“Get some hearin’ aid Kief. You need it.”

“Okay.. _nevermind_...” Keith replied back, giving up on any further talk with this boy. “Where is this zumba class?”

“At Cat Square.”

“Ok. _Thank you._ Bye.”

“Bye bye Kief!”

The phone hung up with a beep, and Keith let out a frustrated groan. Lance’s family was just as difficult as Lance himself. Sighing, he pulled out his keys, and made his way to the motorcycle.

Next stop: Cat Square.

 

-o-

 

Lance let out a sigh as he watched him grandma along with a group of old granny’s argue with the counter lady. Lance felt an odd pinch of sympathy for the lady working at the counter. Knowing him grandmother, she wouldn’t be leaving until she got what she wanted.

“We are sorry for the inconvenience, but the Zumba class for today is canceled,” the brunette spoke cautiously, trying to get across with the fellow grannies.

“Why?” his grandma spoke, voice heavy, and dripping with a thick cuban accent. The group of grannies around her nodded in agreement, and surrounded the counter. The brunette behind the table gulped visably, and cowered slightly. Lance let out a small chuckle, and she turned to glare daggers at him. He only smirked in return.

He knew this brunette all too well. He had after all, worked with her for the past 4 months before resigning.

“How’s it hanging, Lyx?” he cooed playfully.

Lyx ignored him, and turned her attention back to the gang of zumba-dancing grannies. “Our Zumba instructor is home sick, and won’t be able to make it today. It was a very short notice, and we apologize for the inconvienience. Unless...” Lyx gave him a look filled with ill-intent, and Lance knew exactly where this was going to go. “...unless someone who’s _previously_ worked here agrees to sub in today, we won’t be allowed to open the studio to anyone.”

Fuck you, Lyx.

The 80 year olds slowly turned their heads around peering at Lance with a look that made him want to bury himself six-feet under there and then. “No,” Lance stated.

“But Lancey dear–” his Grandma tried, but Lance wasn’t having it.

“Nopety nope...no. You don’t get to guilt trip me into this with all those sweet nicknames. Nope. Not again, Aba. Not again.” Lance snapped, ignoring the puppy-dog eyes the other grannies were giving him. “C’mon let's go. You can come back next week. _When did you even start Zumba?_ ”

Lance grabbed his grandma’s hand and walked out the door. The door let out a little jingle as he opened it. It closed him with a thud, and Lance greeted the warm evening breeze with a smile. His grandmother grumbled incoherent spanish slurs beside him, but Lance wasn’t going to change his mind. Not this time.

Nothing could change his mind. This was his evening. No work. No chores. No nothing. This evening belonged to him, and Lance was going to spend every second of it sleeping.

_“LANCE!!”_ a familiar voice came from the parking lot.

Lance paused, his hand still clamped onto his Grandmother’s, and whipped his head around to greet who ever it was that called out for him.

A man on a black motorcycle imprinted with wispy red lines dancing across the surface in intricate patterns. He was parked on the curb, and halfway off the bike. The man took his helmet off, and Lance nearly dropped to the floor. Violet eyes. 90s mullet with a scowl to complete the look.

 

_Oh, fuck no._

 

Lance took in a deep breath, and turned his head back around, hoping maybe the Mullet would get a hint leave him alone. But this city hated him, and loved to laugh at his misery. Apparently so did Keith. “Lance!! Hey! I’m _talking_ to you. I know you saw me!! _LANCE!!_ ”

He ignored the raven, instead turning to greet his grandmother with a fake smile, whom in return gave him a confused look. “Nehh Aba? I feel bad that you have to miss your zumba class...”

His grandma gleamed with joy, and Lance quickly dragged her back into the Dance centre, not bothering to look back at raven.

He speed walked back up to the counter, which was surprisingly still surrounded by angry Grannies. He gave Lyx a look, and she smirked, holding out the key to the studio to him, along with a small clippable microphone. The room was silent for a moment, before the old women erupted in cheers, and patted his back. One smacked his back so hard, he almost fell forward.

Quickly, he walked around the counter, his Grandma along with the other Grannies following behind. Opening the studio door with the key, Lance let out a tired sigh. So much for sleeping the entire evening.

 

_-o-_

 

Keith grumbled to himself as Lance ignored him, and walked back into the dance studio he’d just come out from. How dare this scrawny little kid ignore him?

He scowled, and climbed off the motorcycle, placing the helmet on the seat. It clamped onto the bike with a click, letting him know that both the bike and the helmet were locked. He rushed into the dance studio ready to face the cuban, only to find the lobby empty.

“OH MY GOD!! YOU’RE KOGANE!!!  _KEITH KOGANE!!_ ” a high-pitched voice came from the counter. Keith took in a deep-breath to calm himself, and turned around. A woman maybe in her 20’s, dark brown hair pushed up into a ponytail held back with a yellow headband.

“I’m here to–”

“Oh my god!! It _is_ you!! Can I get an autograph?!” the brunette cut him off. Keith sighed, glaring daggers at the woman. Why does this always happen?!

He walked up to the counter, snatching the pen and pad off her plump hands, and scrambled his signature on the paper. Keith frowned, looking down at the page. His handwriting was childish, messy, and hardly readable. To complete it, he drew a small smiley face along the side, the only real thing that could be made out from the scratchy writing.

Keith shoved the pad back to the girl’s hands, who in return squealed in joy. “Look, do you know someone nam–”

“ _–I can’t believe Keith Kogane just gave me an autograph!!_ ”

“Can you just–”

“ _–I can’t...I just can’t even._ ”

“Look. I need to find someone–”

“ _Wait till’ I show this to my friends..Oh they’d be so jealous~_ ”

Keith slammed his gloved hands down on the counter, starling the brunette. She let out a small yelp, and Keith gritted his teeth trying to calm himself down. “Lance,” he stated, not sure what insults would spill from his mouth if he said anything else.

“Lance?” the brunette asked confused.

Keith nodded. “I’m looking for him.”

The girl raised an eyebrow. “Why are you looking for Lance? Did he do something?”

“No...I just need him for something.”

The brunette pouted, and pointed to a room down the hallway. “He’s in the studio right now, so you’ll have to wait until class is ove–”

She didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence for Keith was already halfway down the hall, heading for the dance studio. “Hey! You can’t go in....there...” The words died down at the tip of her tongue, for Keith was already gone and through the door to the dance studio.

 

_-o-_

 

Keith entered through the door with his head held high, but froze only five steps in. Shakira rang through his ears, as his jaw dropped taking in the sight of the studio. About a dozen old women, no younger than 60 dancing to ‘Waka Waka.’

_What was this?_

Wearing leggings, long sweatshirts, and brightly coloured headbands, they swayed along to the song, turning, and raising their hands. Keith stood there awkwardly, as the song came to an end, and they paused to catch their breath. He turned his head to the front, violet meeting blue.

Keith looked dumbfoundedly at Lance, who only stared back. The cuban was wearing what he had been wearing before. Baseball tee with torn up jeans, and a pair of worn out converse for shoes. A microphone hung around his neck, and Keith realized that Lance was the one leading the group.

He moved through the group of old women, trying to get to Lance, but the start of a new song stopped him in his track. Lance was looking at his like a deer caught in headlight, but then the cuban’s lip curled up the slightest, and Keith only prepare for the worst.

“Alright Ladies, good job on the warm up, but now we’ll be stepping up a level here,” Lance spoke, swaying slightly to the starting of the song. “Oh, and we have a new member joining the club today. It’s his first time, so treat him nicely. He’s a little shy”

Lance winked at him, and Keith nearly choked. His cheeks flushed a little, and Keith glared glowered at Lance, who in return gave a mocking grin back. “N-no. I’m not–” he tried, but in no avail. A woman in a yellow shirt grabbed him by the wrist, placing him beside another woman in blue.

_‘Dear future husband, here’s a few things you need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life..’_

Oh fuck no.

_‘Take me on a date. I deserve a bae, and don’t forget the flowers every anniversary~’_

Lance takes a slide to the left, lifting his hand up to his chest to match the song. The group of grannies follow his moves, one of them bumping into Keith as she took a slide to the left, causing him to stumble.

_‘Cause if you treat me right, I’ll be the perfect wife. Buying groceries. Buying, buying what you need~’_

Lance’s moved were dramatic, powerful in it’s own way. The brunette was singing along to the song, his voice somehow not ruining or spoiling the song. It was perfectly in rhythm, the pitch slightly off, yet seeming to work in with the music. Usually when people sang along to songs, Keith hated it. They would always ruin the song for him. Singing too high, or out of beat. Often, messing up with the rhythm. So what was so different about the brunette?

_‘You got that nine to five, well baby so do I, so don’t be thinking I’ll be home making apple pies. I never learned to cook, but I can buy the book, so sing along with me. Sing, sing along with me~’_

An old woman nudged him from the side, and Keith awkwardly started to follow along to the moves. Keith couldn’t believe he was actually going along with this. He blamed it was the atmosphere.

The old ladies, and the terrible choice of music, and Lance. _Especially Lance._ It was suffocating. The cuban was dancing and singing without a care in the world. As though no one was watching. Hell, the dancing wasn’t even that good. It was horribly cheesy and corny, and yet it invited Keith to join in.

_‘You got to know how to treat me like a lady, even when I’m acting crazy. Tell me everything’s alright~’_

Lance gave a small kick up front, rolling a finger around the side of his head, before twirling on one foot and ending with a small tilt of the head. Keith did his best to follow, his movements rather stiff and groggy.

_‘Dear future Husband, here’s a few things you need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life.’_

Keith spun, sliding to the right, and moving his fingers to form a 1.

_‘Dear future Husband, if you wanna get that special loving, tell me I’m beautiful, each and every night.’_

It was awfully easy to fall into a trance and start to dance along to the song. A smile was starting to creep up onto Keith’s face, and it was as though Keith was actually _enjoying_ this. Nope...no. No way was he enjoying this. He willed the smile down, but the edges of lips curved up the tiniest bit.

_‘Woo~’_

Lance gave a little fist bump up to the air, but Keith was still finishing the move from earlier, trying to catch up with the rest of them.

_‘After every fight, just apologize, and maybe then I’ll let you rock my body right. Even if I was wrong, you know I’m never wrong. Why disagree? Why, why disagree?’_

Lance swayed his hips bringing his hands as though to ask ‘why?’ along with the lyrics. Keith tried to move his hips, but it was like his entire body was suspended to one big stick, refusing to bend or move without moving everything else. At least not without breaking a bone or two. Had zumba always take this much effort?

Keith could already feel sweat forming on his forehead, and the back of his neck. This was almost as hard as his training. It was awkward at first, but soon enough, Keith found himself entranced by the music, and Lance...nope... _not Lance._ The dancing...yes. The dancing. It was terrible, and Keith still wanted to follow along.

Before he knew it, the song came to an end, another starting, pulling Keith even deeper into the circle. Everyone around him were singing along, their voices like a chorus complimenting Lance’s. Keith didn’t sing. His pride wouldn’t let him, but he allowed himself to hum quietly. His voice smothered by the music.

The songs changed from Rihanna to Taylor swift, and now to _‘Ex’s and Oh’s.’_ Keith didn’t remember the artist, but he sure as hell recognized the song. It was upbeat, and he could feel Lance’s moved turning more complicated and faster.

_‘Ex’s and the oh oh oh’s they haunt, like Ghosts they want me, to make em all. They won’t let go. Ex’s and Oh’s~’_

The next song was by far the worst song of all time. It was a classic, something Keith hated with pride. It was stupid, and Keith did not understand why somebody would still listen to this song.

_‘C’mon.’_

No...just no. Why was Keith doing this again? And why the hell was he still dancing?!

_‘Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans), boots with the fur (With the fur). The whole club lookin’ at her...she hit the floor (She hit the floor). Next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!’_

Keith went lower, following Lance. A couple women beside him fell, and Keith had to bite his tongue from laughing. He wasn’t going to laugh at making fun of them, but just by the playful, and carelessness of it all.

_‘Them baggy sweat pants, and the reeboks with the straps (with the straps). Turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy).’_

Keith did not do what followed next, but did let out a small chuckle. Something, he hadn’t done in a long time.

_‘She hit the floor (She hit the floor). Next thing you know, shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!’_

The rap started, and Keith laughed following the steps. The dance was so terrible, and it was as though Lance was making the steps as they went along. No preplanning what so ever. Lance turned his back to them, and dropped to the ground, getting up with an agonizingly slow pace. He placed a finger on his lip, and winked at the crowd.

The women around him laughed, and Keith was busy convincing himself he was not gay, and he was definitely not blushing. An old woman beside him, smacked him near the but, and Keith yelped. He whipped his head around to glare at the woman, who only waved her hand jokingly.

_Fucking old woman._

Normally Keith would’ve gotten angry. He would’ve broken all hell loose, but the mood and the beat of the song caused him crack up instead. He followed the beat of the music, no longer copying Lance’s every move. Keith would never admit it, but he was having fun. Sweat rolled down his forehead to his lips, and Keith could taste the salt on his tongue.

He’d lost himself and before he knew it, it all came to an end. Just as quickly it had started, it had ended. The song was over, with no other corny-ass song to follow it. The old woman had started to reach for their water bottles, dabbing their foreheads with their towels. Some had already started to leave the room, others patted his back, and Keith? Keith just stood, trying to take in what had just happened.

His lips were stretched to a wide smile, and his violet eyes shined with something other than anger for once. It took him a moment, for everything to sink in. He’d come here to get Lance, but he’d been dragged into the dance floor.

He’d done zumba.

_Keith Kogane had just done zumba._

Blinking dumbfoundedly, Keith whipped his head around to the front. No sight of Lance. Keith rushed out from the dance studio, trying to catch any glimpse of a tanned skin, with chocolate coloured hair. Nothing

Lance had just made Keith Kogane do zumba. There was no way Keith was letting go him now. Lance could run, but only for so long. Keith swore to make the cuban’s life hell, and that was exactly what he was going to do.

 

_-o-_

 

Lance rushed out from the studio with his grandma in hand. Keith _fucking_ Kogane had followed him right into the dance studio. Luckily, Lance had half forced the raven to start dancing, distracting him, which, no offence, was a funny sight.

Stubborn, angry, emo Keith had danced, and Lance swore he’d seen him smile at least once. Why was the raven still after him? After Lance last meeting with him, Keith surely had to hate him by now, so why keep following him?

Lance ignored the thoughts, and continued on his walk back home. It wasn’t a long walk, but Lance still felt as though the life had been drained out of him.

After a game of cards with his siblings, a long talk about ‘why punching people is wrong’ with Leo, and hugging goodnight to all six members of his family, Lance trotted his way back to his bedroom immediately collapsing onto the bed. Leo joined him later in the night.

Although Leo would never admit it, the boy was scared of sleeping alone. Lance never asked, and Leo never told him. They simply huddled together on the bed, and fell asleep till morning come.

Tonight was no different. Leo crawled into his bed, and Lance pretended to be asleep, as the boy curled up closer to his chest. When he could hear the boy’s snores, Lance shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around the small body, and pulling him closer.

Letting out a small smile, Lance closed his eyes, letting the darkness lull him into blissful sleep.

 

_-o-_

 

“What happened to you?” Shiro asked, taking in tired self.

The raven dragged his feet into the mansion, shoulders hunched over, and feeling just as tired as he does after his training sessions.

“Did you go to the gym?” Shiro questioned worried.

Keith shook his head. “Zumba.”

Shiro choked and sputtered on the cup of coffee he’s been holding. “ _Y-you w_ _hat?!_ ”

“I did Zumba.”

“ _What happened?!_ ” Shiro pratically yelped. If Keith had done Zumba, something horribly devastating must have happened. Keith never danced. Zumba wasn't even in question. Keith didn't do Zumba, and he sure as hell didn't smile like he was now. A part of Shiro wondered, if Keith was even aware of the fact that he was smiling.

Keith looked at Shiro dead in the eye, the ghost of a smile grazing his lips, before replying with two simple words. _“Lance McClain.”_

 

  
Lance _fucking_ McClain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is corny and cheesy as fuck, but I'm a sucker for cheesy rom-coms. And yes, grandmas and Keith doing Zumba is now a thing. Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter!!   
> The songs used are 'Dear Future Husband,' by Megan Trainor, 'Ex's and Oh's,' by Elle king, and my favourite 'Apple Bottom Jeans,' by Flo Rida. It's a classic. Enjoy~
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me! Both criticism and suggestions for the story plot appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a very safe and TOTALLY legal bike ride.  
> Warnings: Poor attempts at humour. Slightly insecure Lance. Tad bit of a asshole Keith. Vulgar language.

Keith woke up early.

The sun was yet to come up, but he had better things to do. Things being Lance fucking McClain. He glared at his alarm clock, that continued beeping despite his continuous efforts to stop it. If Keith were to be honest, there really was no effort at all.

He’d placed the alarm out of his reach last night on purpose. Now, all he could do was send death glares at the poor device as though it would somehow turn off. Another minute passed, and Keith finally got up with a snarl.

He stumbled his way towards the clock, slamming it shut, before flopping back down on his bed. He could sleep now...he’d fall back asleep in seconds...

...any minute now.

Just a few more seconds...

“ _Fuuuuck,_ ” he groaned, running a hand over his tangled hair, knowing there would be no more sleep for him. “Stupid alarm clock, stupid Lance...stupid everything.”

“KEIIITHHHH!!!” a small girly voice screeched from outside his door. Allura.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” he yelled back in annoyance.

“YOU NEED TO GET UP!”

“I FUCKING KNOW THAT!!”

“ _LANGUAGE_ KEITH!!” another voice peeked in, and Keith knew exactly know it was. Shiro.

“Whatever..” he muttered into his pillow, his voice coming out more like muffled mumbles.

Keith propped up from his bed, heading for the bathroom. He showered quickly, pulling on another pair of black jeans with a dark buttoned up t-shirt, along with his signature red blazer. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, and pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves before rushing out the bedroom door.

Grabbing the keys off the hook at the entrance, he hurried for the door, only to be stopped by Shiro. “Eat breakfast first,” the taller man stated, with lidded eyes drowsed with sleep.

Keith wrinkled his nose, and took in the situation at hand. Shiro was maybe 10 meter away. The door was a whopping 20 meters from where he stood. Shiro was yet to have his morning cup of coffee, and from what Keith knew, Shiro didn’t function like a normal human being without that cup of coffee....made by Alura of-course.

And that gave him an advantage. He could make a run for it...it’s be a 50-50 chance of escape. Keith sighed, before looking up with a determined look.

Shiro blinked, not sure exactly what Keith was so uptight about. It was only until the raven made a run for it did the light bulbs turn on in his head. He tried to make a grab for Keith, but his movements were sluggish, still soaking in sleep, and yet to wake up.

“I’LL EAT LATER!!” Keith yelled brushing past Shiro’s stretched arm, and out the door in seconds. He didn’t waste time in climbing onto his bike, and riding away.

He didn’t know exactly where he was going. Going to the south side of the city wasn’t his forte. Hell, he wondered if he’d ever been there at all. He let out a sigh, barely audible against the wind brushing up against his helmet.

He wondered how long he could ride at high speeds before being pulled over by the cop.

Apparently not too long.

 

-o-

 

Lance was having a great day. He’d woken up late. Surprisingly enough, slept past _all_ his alarms, and was late for work. Hell, his boss had even told him to not bother coming in today. H was lucky to not have been fired yet.

“LEO!! HORRY UP!!”

“M’ COMIN’!”

The little boy rushed down the stairs, his bag dragging behind him like some oversized balloon, jumping off every step as he trotted down. “ _What do you even have in there?_ ” Lance asked deadpanned at his little brother’s behavior.

“None of _your_ business.”

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Uhh...yeah it is, if i’m going to be the one carrying it!”

Leo looked up meeting his gaze. “Non, I’m carrying it,” he said, walking past Lance. That’s when Lance saw something. Something an inanimate object really shouldn’t be able to do.

“Did your bag just... _move?_ ”

Leo whipped around, placing his small plump hands around his bag protectively. “No!”

“Leo...” Lance asked warningly.

“It’s nothing!!” the small brunette insisted. Lance narrowed his eyes, reaching out for the boy who took a step to the side to avoid the older male only to trip, and fall back to the floor.

A crash, bang, cry of pain, and a bark. Wait...a _bark?!_

“...”

“...”

“LEO!!!  _YOU BROUGHT A FUCKING DOG INTO THE HOUSE?!_ ”

Leo winced, covering his ears. “Geez, you don’t have to be so fucking loud, and it’s not like it’s a big deal,” he mumbled.

“You watch your language, young boy! AND NOT A BIG DEAL?! _IT’S A FUCKING DOG!!_ ”

Leo sent him a sharp look, rushing over to cradle the small dog. It was a light brown, covered in strange patches of white, and black. “He was hurt...and I didn’t want to leave him...” the younger said trailing off, not meeting Lance’s gaze.

Lance took a better look at the dog. It had been wrapped in a lousy job of bandages–no doubt Leo’s work–and had a busted looking lip. Red welts ran down it’s stomach, and it looked painful. Yet the poor dog was slobbering and smiling without a care in the world.

He sighed, and rubbed a hand on his forehead. “We’ll keep it for now,” he started, and Leo gave him a hopeful look. “I’ll take it to the vet, and when it’s healed, it has to go. We’ll find some better home for it...No! _Don’t give me that look!_ You know we can’t keep it, Leo.”

The eight year old pouted, glaring daggers into the ground. “ _It’s_ name is Blue! And Blue is a she.”

Lance blinked. “ _Blue?_ ”

“Yeah..” Leo muttered, cheeks turning red. “You like blue...right? So I thought if I named her Blue, you’d like her too.”

Lance felt his heart flutter a little, and his lips quivered with joy. He rushed over to pick the boy up in his arms, and gave him a little twirl. “Awww...Leo’ s grown to be such a sweet boy! I promise we’ll find her a good loving home!”

“Eww.. _get away from me,_ ” the younger spoke, pushing at Lance weakly, who in return pampered the boy with small kisses to the cheek. “You’re going to get me late for school.”

Lance set the boy down on his feet, who wiped a sleeve over his cheek. Lance moved to grab the boy’s bag from the floor, when a knock rang came from the front door.

_Knock! Knock!_

That’s strange. They didn’t usually get any visitors, asides from Pidge or Hunk. Although they would’ve let him know if they were coming. Wait...right..his phone’s broken, and he had chucked it at the bodyguard from before. So they wouldn’t be able to let him know either way.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Geez! Whoever this was, was impatient as hell. “Stay here,” he told Leo, before walking up to the from door.

He pulled the chain off from it’s hook, and turned the lock. Lance took in one deep breath, before swinging the door open. And there he was. The nightmare of his fucking dreams all dressed up in black, with that signature red blazer and fingerless 80s gloves, along with a permanent scowl to complete the look.

“Mullet.”

The raven looked at him, and opened his mouth to speak, but Lance didn’t give him the chance, instead shutting the door on his face with a slam. Lance leaned against the other side of the door with wide eyes.

The mullet had followed his here. Wait! How did Mullet even know he lived here?! He looked around to see Leo, and gave him a pleading look. Leo only rolled his eyes and nodded, walking over to the door.

Lance hid behind the half wall to keep out of sight, as Leo swung over the door, and tapped his foot impatiently. “Who’re you?” he asked.

The raven raised an eyebrow. “My name is Keith. I called...earlier last night?”

_Wait...he’d called?! Why hadn’t anyone told him? And more importantly when had he called?!_

“Oh..you’re Keif!” Lance bit down on his tongue to stifle his laughter. Keif. How classic.

“ _Keith_ ,” the raven tried, his voice strangely calm, but Lance could still hear the bitterness behind it.

“That’s what I said... _Keif!_ ” Leo spoke innocently, although Lance knew he was mocking the raven.

He heard Mullet sigh and suppress a groan. “Whatever..can I just talk to Lance.”

Lance gulped. Shit...the Mullet knew he was here. “He’s not here,” Leo answered casually.

Keith deadpanned and raised an eyebrow. “Uhhh..yeah he is. He literally _just_ opened the door.”

“When?”

“ _JUST NOW!!_ ”

“Dun remember.”

Keith groaned, running a gloved hand through his hair. “ _Just let me through._ ”

There a drop of silence and for a moment, Lance thought Mr.Mullet might have just murdered his little brother. “Is that...a bike...”

_Shit._

Lance knew exactly where this was going. Oh, please don’t do it. Don’t do it, Leo. Don’t do it. But of course, when are Lance’s prayers ever fulfilled?

“Yeah,” Keith replied, and Lance wanted nothing more than to yank his stupid mullet off. “Why?”

“I let you see Lance, and you give me a ride,” Leo bargained, reaching his tiny arm out as though to shake the raven’s hand. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

Lance groaned, coming out from the corner and glaring dagger at the boy, who returned him with a smug look. “ _You little shit._ ”

Leo batted his eyes innocently, and looked back at Mullet man, who seemed to be intent on looking at Lance. “ _Will you quit staring?!_ ” Lance snapped, somewhat annoyed.

“You look like shit,” the raven spoke, almost growling. Fucking beast.

Lance frowned and looked down. He was wearing an oversized pink hoodie, which belonged to one of his older sister, and a pair of skinny, worn out blue jeans that ended halfway up his calf. Ankle high pink converse shoes–also his sister’s–fit snugly onto each foot, with a bracelet that another one of his younger siblings had made hanging above his left foot. “Yeah...well, I was using you as inspiration today,” he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Keith rolled his eyes, before turning around, and motioning the two to follow. Leo jumped up in excitement, and scooped up Blue, before rushing over the raven. Lance sighed, and followed locking the door behind him.

“Leo...we are _not_ taking rides from strangers.”

“But Lance!!” Leo whined. “I’m getting late for school!!”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “You never cared for school before, you little backstabbing piece of shi–”

Mullet man cut him off giving him a smug look. “We’re not exactly strangers now are we, _Lance?_ ” Gods, did Lance wanted to snog– _punch_ that perfect fucking face.

Lance looked down to his brother looking at him with wide, puppy dog eyes. Fucking demon. He huffed in defeat, and Leo nearly yelped in victory.

The raven swung a leg over the red bike, and pulled Leo up on the seat in front of him. He pushed a dark helmet down on the boy’s head, and looked at Lance waiting.

“ _What?_ ”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get on!” he barked.

Lance shifted awkwardly to the back, grabbing onto the other’s shoulder to push himself onto the bike, behind Keith. He kept his hands to the side, not really sure where to put them. He’d never been on a bike before.

“Wrap your hands tightly around me. You don’t want to fall.”

Lance scoffed. “I won’t fall!”

“Oh really?” Keith asked, giving the bike a small push forward, making Lance yelp, and wrap his arms around the other’s torso.

“ _Never._ Do. That. Again!” Lance snapped, grip tight, afraid to let go.

Mullet only chuckled, making Lance flush in embarrassment. Thank god, his face was out of view. “Jerk,” he muttered into the other’s back.

“Ready?” the raven spoke, and Leo whooped reaching a fist out to the air, as the bike began to roll forward. Lance only grumbled.

The bike moved slowly at first, giving him some time to get used to the bike. It wasn’t until they were ut on the open street, did it pick up.

“ _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!_ ” Lance screeched, holding on for his dear life. His yells however were overtaken by the air around them. It whipped past his hair, creating a whistling sound, and Lance swore he was barely sitting on the seat. “SLOW DOWN!! SLOW DOWN!!

Overjoyed cheers and laughing returned his pleas for safety. “KEITH!! YOU OVERGROWN FUCKING MULLET!!”

“LANGUAGE!,” his brother peeped in, voice too happy for his own good.

“YOU NEED SOMETHING, LANCE?!” Keith laughed, his voice teasing.

Lance growled, which came out as more of a whimper, arms tightening around the other’s waist when he felt the bike speed up. Fuck...this can’t possibly be legal. Keith was going to get them all fucking killed. “YES!! S _LOW. THE. FUCK. DOWN!!!_ YOU’RE GOING TO GET US KILLED OR WORSE... _GET US PULLED OVER!!_ ”

“OH C’MON LANCE, LIVE A LITTLE! _THEY’LL NEVER CATCH US!!_ ” the raven yelled back, and just when Lance thought it couldn’t get worse, the bike began to lean back.

_Holy motherfucking shit._

He could hear Leo’s overjoyed giggling in the background, along with the Mullet’s evil cackling and blue’d barking. Hell, even the dog was enjoying this more than he was. Lance wasn’t laughing, he was on the verge of tears, lanky arms squeezing the life out of the former raven. God, he was going to die. He was definitely going to die.

His heart dropped, when he began lifting off the seat, Keith being the only thing keeping him from falling onto the road. Lance whipped his head back around, wrapping legs around the raven’s thighs not sure how else to keep himself from dropping like dead meat onto the highway.

And as fast as it began, it ended. He found himself back upright, but didn’t bother letting go in anyway or form. The speed had decreased by a considerable amount, but Lance could still feel his heart pounding against his chest, so loud he wondered if Keth could hear it.

“You ok back there?” Keith asked mockingly, and Lance growled weakly.

“F-Fuck you...”

Keith laughed, Blue letting out a bark of agreement. “Language now..you’re in school zone area.”

Lance glared into the red blazer. So that was why they slowed down. He’d never been so grateful for school zone driving laws. “Shut your quiznak!!” he retorted, remembering Allura’s little angry rants. From the few hours the two had spent together, this was one of the only things he could remember. Oh and her unbearably beautiful blue eyes. Reminding him of the ocean they’d lived by back in cuba. The sun would be out, shining brightly, giving the waters a bright turquoise look embedded with tiny crystals.

Lance had blue eyes too, but they were nothing compared to the albino’s. His were dull, and a dirty colour, making them look like the the clouds during a thunderstorm. Ugly, and awfully gloomy. He frowned slightly, but Keith’s voice broke him out of it. “I don’t think that’s how you use that word.”

Lance huffed into the Blazer, a heavy musky scent of expensive cologne filling his sense. He hadn’t taken the time to notice it before. It smelled...nice. Not too overbearing, but not like the cheap perfume his sister downs onto herself. Now that he thought about it...

Lance took a sniff from the pink sweater he’d been wearing, and there it was. The cheap smell of that daydream perfume his sister would always put on. He bit his lip as his mind began to wander off.

Keith had already told him he looked like shit. Allura hadn’t failed to point it out either, and quiznak was he ugly. He knew that, but he could help but think about it now, as they turned into the parking lot. Parents dressed in fine, presentable clothing dropping their kids off and kissing them goodbye for the day.

Leo hopped off the bike, Blue held tightly in his hands. Lance took his time getting off, peeling his arms off the raven’s waist, and crawling off legs trembling. Keith gave him a lopsided smirk, no doubt making fun of his current state.

He glared at the Mullet, before turning back to his brother, whom still had the oversized helmet on. Lance let out a small giggle as Leo struggled to lift the helmet off his head. “Here, let me,” he said, reaching over to the boy and popping th helmet off his head, handing it back to the raven.

Lance felt his lips tug upwards, seeing Leo’s hair poofed up much like the dog he was holding. Lance knelt down, brushing his fingers through the boy’s brown lock, setting them into place and giving a kiss on the forehead.

Leo handed him Blue, petting the dog one last time, before rushing on inside. “ _BYE LANCE, AND THANK YOU, KEIF!_ ”

Lance watched his brother disappear behind the double door, before turning to Keith with a smug look. “Yeah, thank you very much, _Keif~_ ”

Keith gave him a sharp look. “Do not call me that!”

“Call you what? _Keif?_ ”

 

_-o-_

 

The raven groaned running a hand through his hair, and turning to look at the brunette, except he wasn’t there. He whipped his head around, trying to find a mop of brown hair and pink sweater.

“Lance!” he snapped at the brunette, who was trying to creep away from in between the cars.

The cuban turned around, scratching his head and smiling sheepishly. “I was just–”

“Get. Back. Here.” he warned. Keith did not just give the little brat a free ride just to have the one thing he came from slip past his fingers again. “We had a deal.”

“I never agreed to anything!!” the cuban defended, throwing his free hand into the air, the other wrapped an injured looking dog.

“Do you even know where the nearest vet is?”

Lance glanced off the side, and pouted cutely...not cute! He meant disgustingly! Yup! That’s exactly what he meant! “Let’s go, freak. I don’t have much time to spare on you.”

“I am _not_ getting back on that bike again!”

“What? Is poor Lance scared?” he challenged.

Lance huffed, marching over to the bike. “ _I’ll show you who’s scared!_ ”

 

_-o-_

 

They did _not_ go to the vet.

“You tricked me,” Lance stated feeling betrayed.

Keith scowled. “Not my fault you’re as gullible as a sheep.”

“I am not gullible, just trusting!!” he defended, crossing his arms over his chest, turning away from the Mullet.

He heard Allura sigh from beside him. “Lance,” she started, but he didn’t let her finish.

“Look Alura, I don’t know what you saw in me, but I am _not_ serving that Mullet!” he cut her off, pointing to the brooding raven in the corner.

“Lance...you are _perfect_ for this job though. Plus you get paid highly.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “ _How high?_ ”

Allura looked him straight in the eyes challengingly. “ _Thirty dollars.._ ” Lance scoffed. He got payed more than that every day at his other job. “ _Per hour._ ”

The cuban sputtered, tripping on his feet slightly. “ _Every hour?!_ ” he asked in disbelief. He thought Allura had meant thirty dollars every day...but every hour?!

That... _That changed things_.

He heard a small mocking chuckle from the corner. “Typical southerners. Agreeing to anything if payed high enough, with no sense of self respect.”

“ _What do you know, Mullet?!_ ” Lance snapped back, feeling the slightest bit hurt at the comment, but he was used to it. The city was cruel like that, and these comments weren’t anything new, yet he still felt the need to get angry. It was one thing to direct those comments to him...but directing them at everyone else? People this stupid Mullet had never met before?! That was different.

“I know that you’ll just be another sucky lazy-ass maid! Hardly fit enough to be a paladin.”

“Just you wait and watch, _Keith William Kogane!!_ ” Lance raised his chin up in pride, pulling up the sleeves of his sister’s oversized pink hoodie. He gave a small jab into the raven’s chest, puffing his chest up. “ _I’m_ going to be the _best_ fucking maid you’ll ever see!”

  


Silence.

  


“That’s not even my middle name.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well _I had to make it dramatic somehow!!_ You can’t make a name sound dramatic without the middle name! Haven’t you watched any movies?!”

“But seriously? _William?!_ You couldn’t have thought of _anything_ better?”

“No need to be picky!! I’ll have you know that William is a great name!”

Keith deadpanned. “It is disgusting..”

“It’s an amazing name!!”

”No...it really isn’t..”

“Is too!!”

“No.”

“It is!!”

“...”

“...it isn’t _that_ bad...”

“...”

“Ok, it’s really bad.”

“...”

“You dare say anything, and I’ll chop your Mullet off, and give you a fucking undercut.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I'm not too proud of this chapter, but I hope you guys like it anyway!!
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me! Criticism and suggestions for the plot are both highly appreciated! Comments are love~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is trying his best. Keith is still a angsty jerk, and Lotor...Lotor is a straight up fucking asshole. Oh, what had Lance gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some mature language...and tiny Langst.

Apparently, Keith hadn’t forgotten about poor Blue. A man named Coran, whom Lance seemed to have taken a liking to, plucked the injured pup from his hands taking off into one of the many hallway of the house. No–scratch that. Not a house, a huge fucking _manor_.

“H-hey! Where are you–” Lance started reaching out for the receding ginger only to be stopped by a rough hand grabbing his shoulder. “ _What do you want now, Mullet?_ ”

The raven let out a huff of irritation, as though he were the wolf from the three little pigs. “That’s master or Kogane to you, Freak! And don’t worry about your stupid dog, Coran worked as a vet before, he’ll take care of him–”

“–her,” Lance corrected, remembering his brother’s words.

“What?”

“The _dog_ is a she, and her _name_ is Blue,” Lance spoke, exaggerating to words to make it seem like he were talking to a child.

The raven rolled his eyes. “Whatever..” he muttered crossing his arms. “Anyways, your first job, make me some food.”

Lance paused. “W-wait! You want me to start now?!”

Keith furrowed his eyes confused. “Well..yeah.”

“ _I CAN’T START TODAY!!_ ” Lance screeched.

“Already giving up now are you?” Keith smirked, looking down on the cuban mockingly.

Lance only returned his gaze with a glare of his own. “I-I have other–”

“You either start now...or I fire you.”

Lance gaped at the Mullet before him. _F-Fire him?!_ He hadn’t even started yet for god's sake!! He blinked, studying keith face, looking for any sign of a joke or harmless threat. He found none. Lance groaned, running a hand through his hair. He already had so much to do today, and along with this. It seemed impossible.

Quitting wasn’t an option as he did promise to be “the best maid they ever see” and the pay was too good to let go of. Lance let out a soft sigh, looking up at the raven with a blank stare. “What do you need me to do?”

Keith beamed at that, and no...do not mistake this ‘beam,’ as a ray of sunshine, happy, sunflower beam. It was more of the look that the evil witches in the disney movies would give after they achieved a part of their wicked plan.

“Excellent. You can start by making me some food!”

 

_-o-_

 

Lance wanted nothing more than to punch this stupid mullet right in his dumb, perfect, snobby face.

“It’s cold.”

Lance gritted his teeth. “It’s not my fault it’s cold! I couldn’t find where you were! Maybe you should...I don’t know...give me a fucking map to this fucking mansion?!”

Keith gave him an amused look. “You’re my personal maid now...you should know where I am at all times. The _previous_ maids didn’t _need_ a map to find my room.”

Lance glowered. He knew exactly what the Mullet was trying to do. Biting the inside of his cheek, Lance straightened up and raised his chin. His mama thought him better than to be put down by ignorant selfish brats like him.

He grabbed the plate of food. “I’ll bring you a new plate,” and with that he turned to leave.

“Oh, and I want a Consommé! Not this crap of a whatever you made and _is this an artichoke?!_ ” the mullet called out from behind, but Lance didn’t pay much heed. He was going to make the best fucking Consomme this Noble would ever eat.

 

_-o-_

 

Thirty minutes in, and Lance has no fucking clue as to what a Consommé is. He flipped through almost every book they had on the kitchen shelves looking for the recipe. He didn’t have his phone anymore so looking online was not an option.

“Ughh...this is fucking hopeless. I hate this. I hate this so much!” Lance groaned frustrated as the last book came out with no results. He threw his head in his arms unsure of what to do next. He knew Keith would never let him live it down if he said he couldn’t make, or the fact that he hardly knew was a Consommé was or looked like.

“Lance?”

Lance lifted his head up from it’s cushion between his arms and looked up to the source of the sound. Oh sweet fucking Allura. Standing there like an angel bestowed from heaven in order to save his pitiful soul.

“ALLURA!!!” Lance sobbed going in for a hug. Allura froze, and patted her hands on his shoulder awkwardly. “Help me!”

“What do you need, Lance?”

“Mean kitty wants me to make a Consommé. Fuck..I don’t even know what the recipe is or what a Consommé even looks like. Is it a salad? Is it a sandwich? I don’t fucking know, and oh god he’ll fire me if I don’t make it–”

“I’ll help you, Lance,” Allura spoke, cutting off the cuban’s word vomit. She gave him a small smile, patting his shoulder understandingly. It seemed as though she sympathised with him. Who wouldn’t? He was stuck with Mr. Mullet of all things for a ‘master.’

“Thank you soooo much, Allura!! You’re a real life-saver!”

Allura only returned his flailing self with a lopsided grin.

 

_-o-_

 

“Uhhh...Lance? Do you..maybe...want to take my Consommé to Keith instead? Yours looks a little...” he voice trailed off, mouth curving to a small frown.

“Looks like shit. I know,” Lance stated, staring at the mess of black, and green goo on his plate. “This is hopeless, Allura.”

“Just take mine!”

“But Allura you mad–”

“–Nope,” she cut him off, shoving her plate into his hands. “I’m your boss, which means _you_ have to listen to _me!_ ”

Lance couldn’t help but smile a little. Selfish maybe, but he couldn’t help but be the slightest bit relieved. He didn’t want to go to that stupid Mullet with the poor excuse of the Consommé that he’d made.

“Thank you, Allura.”

 

_-o-_

 

Lance stands patiently as Keith begins to dig into the food. A part of him is still irritated as the raven did complain on why it took him so long to make, but the look of surprise on Keith’s face as he tasted the food made it all the more satisfying.

“So...how is it Mullet?”Lance smirks, leaning against the doorway.

“It’s not bad,” the raven mutters growling. Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? Could he not be angry for once?

“Told you I’d be the best maid you’ll ever have~” Lance cooes, satisfied with Keith’s response. From the little time he’s known this guy, _‘not bad,’_ was probably as good as a love confession.

“Don’t get too full of yourself. I know you didn’t make this.”

“Wha- _HOW?!_ ” Lance yelps without thinking, snapping his mouth shut as soon as the words escaped from his mouth.

“Someone as poor as you wouldn’t know what a Consommé is,” Keith replies in between his bites. “Your people probably can’t even afford food other than cans of beans and porridge. Do you use clean water, or do you just the water out from the sewages?”

Lance glares at the Raven. “We’re not that poor. Not all of us are as privileged as you Richies are–”

“Oh please,” Keith snaps. “If your kind weren’t as lazy as you lot are, then maybe you could go out and find a job,and actually _try_ to earn a living.”

Lance gritted his teeth, hands curling up into fists. “So you’re saying it's our fault we’re not as rich as you?”

“Is it not? Maybe if you guys actually put the effort into finding a job,and not spending all your money on drugs and alcohol, then maybe you could make a life for your siblings.”

Lance flinched slightly. “ _You know nothing._ ”

“ _I know enough!_ ” Keith replied. “I know enough of what your kind is capable of!”

“You say it as though we aren’t even the same species! We are still _human_ you know!!” Lance tried hoping to come across to the raven. “Yeah, we have a few problems _...but who doesn’t?!_ I bet your life wasn’t all fancy dancy, and easy either!”

Keith didn’t reply back, and looked out the window instead.

“We are not all the same, you know,” the cuban spoke softly. He understood mildly from where keith came from. Southerners didn’t exactly have the highest reputation throughout the city, and it would make sense if Keith didn’t know much about them, but refusing to budge from his prejudice views was wrong.

Lance sighed when no reply came back. He turned to leave, and was almost out the door, when the raven’s voice stopped him.

“Do the laundry.”

Lance twitched. “I’m not your fucking maid! Do it yourself!”

Keith raised an eyebrow, smirking and running a hand through his hair in a way that Lance absolutely despised. “Actually...you kinda are..”

Lance snorted. “Spoiled, little, ugly Mullets,” he muttered, walking away.

“I HEARD THAT!! AND I’M NOT LITTLE, YOU FREAK!!”

Lance snickered. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, shortie!!” he called back, laughing as a snarl ripped through the hallway.

 

_-o-_

 

Trying to find where the laundry was, was almost as hard as doing to laundry. This mansion was fucking huge, and Lance felt oddly small in it. He looked up at the large clock hanging in one of the more closed off hallways. It was nearly 2 in the afternoon, and he had to go pick his brother up at 3. That left him only about an hour to do the laundry.

Pulling his sleeves up, he made his way outside, a basket of dirty clothes in his hands, and a couple other buckets to hold the water. Another one of the workers had been nice enough to help him find the detergent, another expensive brand of soap he was not to familiar with.

There was a huge garden spiralling in a maze like formation, stretching across the the entirety of the backyard. If it could even be considered a backyard. It was too big. The biggest Lance had ever seen. Lance shook off his awed face, and walked off to the tap he saw nearby. He wasn’t taking the risk of wandering into the garden and getting lost. He wasn’t about to give the mullet another opportunity to complain.

It was a tad bit chilly outside cold breeze whipping through his hair causing him to shiver. Lance sighed, walking over to the taps. He placed the bucket underneath the tap, twisting it open, to let the water fill the bucket.

He found a small stool to swat down on and rolled his jeans up. “Alright, Lance. Off the work. You have hardly an hour left,” he muttered to himself.

And that was how Lance ended up scrubbing, and hand washing clothes out in the fucking huge backyard of Voltron Mansion. Lance didn’t know how long it must’ve been, but it must’ve been a while, as his hands were not starting to dry up and ache from scrubbing all those clothes. He wondered which ones were Keith’s or what the raven would look like wearing that buttoned up maroon t-shirt. Would it make his violet eyes pop out more than usual? Or would it look a little to odd on the raven’s broad self? He didn’t know...and definitely _didn’t_ want to know.

Lance washed his hands, and placed the buckets onto the side, before sighing, and looking up at his work. All the clothes were well washed and hung up on the strings to dry. The cuban placed his wet hands on his hips, smiling at his hard work. He’d finished. _Finally._

Now off to pick up his brother from school, before that little cuban troublemaker decided to grab more rides from strangers.

 

_-o-_

 

Keith stared dumbfounded at the line of clothes hung up on the string outside on his lawn. “Did he....wash them all by hand?”

Allura blinks, unsure what to think. “I-I suppose so?”

“He does know what a washing machine is...right?”

“To me honest with you, Red Paladin....I can not be so sure anymore.”

 _“Holy fucking shit,”_ Keith mutters, placing hand up to his mouth. The cuban didn’t know...what a washing machine was? That's....kinda cute. He did look cute today too, dressed all childishly, and quite frankly...it was hideous, yet. Yet Keith couldn’t find it in him to hate it. “He’s dumber than I originally gave him credit for.”

 

_-o-_

 

If there was one person that Lance hated more than Mr. Mullet..it would be Lotor. Fucking son of a douchebag, Lotor.

“Hey Lance~” the man comes from across the counter of the cafe. Lance was working a late night shift, and Lotor just so happened to coincidently walk into the cafe at 10 in the fucking night, with his fucking long-asshair. “What a surprise to meet you here al alone at this hour.”

"I'm working," Lance stated. Lotor didn't reply to that, instead running his eyes up and down Lance's lanky figure. Lance felt shivers run up his spine, but he brushed it aside, getting back to the matter at hand. _His job._  “Ah...Lotor...What would you like to order?”

“Can I order you for a night?” the tall man winked, reaching over the counter to brush a strand of hair out of Lance’s face. Lance slapped the hand away as quickly as it came for him.

“D-don’t touch me!” Lance snapped, lips beginning to contort into a frown. “I’ve made this clear, Lotor. I’m not interested.”

“Don’t play hard to get, Lance.”

“I’m not playing hard to get!” the cuban tried. “I’m just not interested. Now either order something, or leave me alone.”

The taller man gave a small snarl, personality switching in seconds. He reached over to grab at Lance’s wrist. Lance tried to back away, but he wasn’t fast enough. The grip on his wrist held tight, pulling him forward a little “D-don’t touch me!! Let go!”

“Look at you,” the albino hissed. “You think anyone would want you, with how ugly you are. You should be glad I’m even willing to even spare a glance at you. So just shut up like a nice little boy, and quit this stupid ‘playing to hard to play’ act.”

Lance didn’t reply to that, his insecurities building up like a impenetrable wall, because deep down, Lance knew it was all true. He was ugly. He didn’t wear proper clothes. He was a mess.

Lance was ugly.

That was something Lance had long ago accepted, but there was no way he was going to let this douchebag treat him like this. He wrenched his wrist out from the painful grip, and glared.

 _“That_ is not true! Don’t tell me I can’t get anyone else. So what if you think I’m ugly? You’re just one opinion in a crowd of millions. So don’t...don’t fucking tell me what I should and not do. Pride filled his chest like a pump of adrenaline. He raised his chin, a fresh wave of confidence washing over him. “ _You_ don’t own me. _Nobody does._ ”

Lotor gave an amused grin. “Really? Name me one person that would want to take care of your ugly ass.”

“Keith,” Lance bluttered out without a second thought.

“ _What the fuck is a Keif?_ ” Lotor raised an eyebrow confused.

Lance straightened up, placing a hand on his hip. It was too late to back out now, might as well complete his lie. “My boyfriend, and his name is _Keith,_  you heathen.”

“Y-your what?” Lotor sputtered in shock, a small trickle of irritation seeping of his skin.

“My. Boyfriend,” Lance repeated, exaggerating each syllable, just to irk Lotor off a little more.

“You’re lying!”

Lace pouted, looking down on his nails, picking at one of them with his other hand. “His name is Keith. Keith Kogane.”

“Kogane?” Lotor spoke in disbelief, before letting out a sickening cackle. It sounded like his kindergarten teachers nails on the chalkboard. Lance winced. “Keith...kogane! _The second heir to the Voltron throne._ H-him...and you?! Ha...good joke, Lance.”

Lance glared at the other. “Why? Why is it so unbelievable that Keith Kogane would ever date me?”

“H-he’s a noble..and you...you’re just a poor sorry piece of...spending all you money into buying drugs and shit like some sort of who–”

“Go on.” Lance cut in, refusing to let his gaze down. “Finish that question... _I dare you._ ”

When no reply came from the taller man’s mouth, Lance let out a snort of victory.

“I still don’t believe you..” Lotor chimed in not a moment later.

“Fine..you want proof? Meet me at this cafe at 5 pm sharp. I’ll bring my _boyfriend,_ Keith, and you. _You_ will stop follow me around anymore and leave me the fuck alone.”

“Good luck with that, Lancey Lance,” Lotor coed, making his way out the door. Lance winced at the terrible nickname, but let out a sigh of relief as the man walked out the cafe door, and off down the street, disappearing from view.

That’s when reality came crashing in, punching Lance in the gut, causing him to crouch over the counter, placing a hand on his stomach.

  


 

 

_Fuck._

  
  


 

 

_How in the quiznak was he going to explain this to his mean old Mullet boss?_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...sorry for the late update guys! I was busy with other things, and exams are coming up soon. This chapter isn't the longest, but I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> See a mistake? Tell me!  
> Both criticism and suggestions for the plot are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter! I didn't have time to check for mistakes, so if you guys noticed any, please let me know! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
